Fates Design
by TheMarauders123
Summary: Lily thinks that being friends with James Potter won't do much harm. What happens when she finds that he isn't the person she thinks she is? Will they move on or stay together? Lily\James, Sirius\Hestia
1. A New Start

**A New Start**

"LILY!" Someone screamed behind her. She turned just in time to find her best friend run at her and catch her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey, Hest!" But Hestia had already spotted something shiny on her clothes.

"Oh My Merlin!" She exclaimed happily, pointing at Lily's Head Girl Badge, "Let's hope that the Head Boy is someone nice!"

"Look, Dumbledore will make someone sensible and nice as Head Boy, not someone out of their mind!" Lily replied, thinking about Potter. "Well, if you don't wanna miss the train, then come on!"

They found a compartment to themselves and, shortly after they had settled, were joined by their friends, Alice Prewett and Marlene Mckinnon. Lily left the compartment to go to the Prefects' compartment and set out their jobs for the train journey. She passed The Marauders' compartment where Potter was nowhere to be seen. _'Must be in a girls' compartment, showoff'_ She thought. When she reached the Prefects' compartment she found someone already there.

 _'But it's so early!'_

She opened the compartment door and found the Hogwarts Prankster sitting there with parchment and quill. He looked up as she entered, "Well, now I know who I'm working with!" He said, pointing at her Head Girl Badge.

"What are you doing here?" She asked angrily, "And working with who?"

"I am doing my job-" _'For once'_ Lily thought "- and you are working with me!" Lily looked up, confused. "Why in the name of Merlin am I working with you?!"

James grinned with the mischevious glint in his eyes and took out the Head Boy Badge from his pocket. Lily looked at it with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Potter! No one in their right mind would make you Head Boy!" Lily exclaimed with a bitter laugh. "Yeah, I still think someone Confunded Dumbledore." He said, slightly frowning, but quickly replaced it with a smile and Lily felt her heart melt.

 _'Wait, What?! Am I going mad?!'_

James continued "I was wondering-" Lily braced herself, knowing what was coming "-whether you would be my friend, you know as we are going to have to work together, won't we?" Lily blinked, she thought he was going to ask her out... as usual.

"Sure!" She shrugged, thinking she ought to give him a chance, "But aren't you-" She was cut short as the Prefects started entering. When they had settled down, they stared at James, thinking as to what he was doing there. Remus, however, gave a thumbs up and winked at James, knowing there had been no fight and James grinned in response.

"Okay, so right now we are just going to give the timings of your strolls and then we can get back to our friends." Lily started.

"So here are the timings: ..." He gave them their timings and everybody left.

Lily was about to leave when James caught her wrist, pulled her into the compartment and closed the door. "Look, Evans, I'm sorry about what happened in the last 6 years. I just want to put our past aside and start a new friendship!" He said earnestly. It looked weird, James Potter, earnest.

"Alright, _James_ " She emphasized his name and his eyes widened. _'He looks so cute when he is amazed! Wait! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!'_ She mentally scolded herself. What neither of them knew, was that their whole conversation had been heard by a certain Slytherin by the name of Severus Snape. He scowled as he saw Lily smiled at James and quickly hurried out of sight as she came out.

When she reached her compartment, her friends all looked at her and she smiled.

"Well, who is the _lucky_ guy who is going to work with our _precious_ Flower?" Hestia asked, not wasting any time.

"Ja - Potter." She said, a fake look of disgust on her face.

"You know Lils," Alice said, "I think you should give him a chance!"

"Yeah, he asked me whether I'd like to put our past aside and start a new friendship and I said fine."

"So is that the reason you _almost_ said James instead of Potter?" Hestia asked, grinning cheekily at her best friend.

Lily scowled and said, "Never you mind!"

"Well I for one am delighted that you both are somewhat friends, I don't know if I can take another year of your nonsense about him and vice versa!" Marlene said, receiving a glare from Lily.

Just then, their compartment door was slammed open, revealing The infamous Marauders. Lily stood up and asked angrily, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think we're doing here?" Sirius questioned back, the mischevious glint, identical to James', in his eyes.

"Get out!"

"You didn't answer my question!"

"I think you're here to get the beating of your life!" Hestia said, massaging her knuckles.

"Ah, but dear Hestia-" He dodged a punch at him, aimed by Hestia. He ran out of the compartment, followed closely by James, as Lily threw a tantrum at him. Snape was watching the show and got annoyed as Lily laughed at James. Sirius noticed him and nudged James in the ribs.

"Ouch! What's up now Padfoot?"

Sirius pointed in Snape's direction.

"Snivellus!" James said, smiling but the smile was quickly wiped off his face as he remembered something, "Sorry Padfoot, but-" He pointed at his badge.

Sirius, however, said,"Come on! The school hasn't even started yet!"

"Oh - alright!" James said in a defeated voice

They walked into their compartment and started to make a plan to prank Snape and after - what seemed like an eternity - they finally came up with one which was perfect.

Snape came into their compartment and glared at James.

"What do you want Snivellus? No Slytherins aloud in here!" James said angrily, returning his glare.

"What have you been-" There was a _whoosh_ as everything went dark. Snape whimpered, knowing this was one of their pranks, and the lights were back on. He looked around to see the Marauders apparently holding back their laughs. His head ached, he put his hand over his and his eyes widened in horror. His hair was in a tight bun and there was slime all over it! He cleaned the slime, let his hair down and marched out of the compartment, his face red with anger and embarrassment

Once he was out, every single Marauder, including Remus, burst out laughing.

"Did you - see his face?!" Remus said, gasping for air.

"Hilarious!" James and Sirius said through tears of joy.

* * *

Snape entered the Slytherin compartment, his face twisted with fury, and saw his friends laugh.

"What?!"

"Nothing!" Replied Avery, though his face showed a complete different story.

Snape glared at them and sat down, noticing what he was wearing for the first time, and let out a high-pitched scream. He was wearing a pink tutu and his hair had been turned pink as well.

 _'I am going to kill them!'_ He thought and quickly changed his clothes and hair back to normal.

* * *

Lily and her friends heard yelling and were about to check what was going on, when Snape passed them in a pink tutu and pink hair, they burst out laughing and knew this had something - no everything - to do with the Marauders, and sure enough, after a few moments, came running the Marauders, laughing their heads off, including Remus and to their astonishment, their serious, trouble-stopping Head Girl was laughing as well.

"That was _hilarious_! How did you do it?" Lily asked.

They were surprised as to why she isn't scolding them. They told her about how they did it and were back in their compartment.

The rest of the train journey, everyone talked and laughed about how the Marauders had pranked Snape and soon Hogwarts was in sight and they changed into their robes.

* * *

I hope you like it! This is my first ever FanFiction and I love reviews! I will try to update frequently.

I don't own the Harry Potter characters but the plotline is mine!

TheMarauders123


	2. The Bet

**The Bet**

The Great Hall was full of students. Professor McGonagall kept glancing at James who was happily talking to Remus, Sirius and Peter and winking at random girls. The Sorting had just finished.

Dumbledore got to his feet and the blabber in the hall died right away, "Another year. To new students, Welcome! To old students, Welcome back! Now I don't want to deprive you of our mouth-watering feast any longer so I have only 4 words to say: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Now let us begin our feast!"

Lily smiled at all the confused faces at the 4 words. She knew their meaning perfectly well... as usual.

1\. Nitwit: As the rule, Rowena's children called the other houses Nitwits. It means Dunderheads (As Snape puts it), Dummies or Fools.

2\. Blubber: Gryffindor sees the other houses as less physically bold or courageous, for which condition, an 11-year-old would find Blubber as a handy signifier. It means fats or calories. But in this case, fat seems more fitting.

3\. Oddment: Slytherin's are lovers of Pure-Blood, Wholeness or Integrity. The others to a Slytherin are insufficiently impure. That means they are odd, the meaning of Oddment.

4\. Tweak: The Hufflepuffs look at others and see excess or imbalance, not their excellence or virtue. This means that there are a few Tweaks or adjustments need to be made for the others.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and, suddenly, the once empty plates and dishes were filled with delicious food.

"FOOD!" Sirius shouted while the others near him laughed. Sirius saw Hestia looking at him and winked at her while Hestia blushed and Lily rolled her eyes. She looked around at the 1st year Muggle-Borns' shocked expressions as to how the food got their while their friends were laughing. Lily remembered herself as one of those students and how Hestia laughed at her expression./p

The memory still brought a smile to her face.

"What are you smiling at!" Marlene asked, bringing Lily out of her thoughts.

"Nothing!"

"Well, then eat!"

Lily started eating and found herself more hungry than she thought. After eating dinner, Professor Dumbledore stood up for the second time and, like the first time, the blabber died away, "Now, I have a few announcements to make:

Firstly, for Quidditch tryouts, put your name with your heads of house, as usual, 1st years aren't allowed to play.

Secondly, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that magic is not permitted in corridors.

Thirdly, 1st years, make sure to remember that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to everyone, and a few of our older years should know that by now, as well." His eyes twinkled in the direction of the Marauders and then, as he saw the confused faces of the 1st years, he explained,"It was known as the Dark Forest before 3 Animagi and 1 Werewolf had a tea-party with an Acromantula and... let's just say, things didn't go as they had planned.

Now, as you all know, the wizard named Lord Voldemort is recruiting followers, human or not, by the second. Every minute of every day, Death Eaters attempt to penetrate the walls of this castle, but in the end, their only weapon is you! Now of to bed. Pip, Pip!"

And with that, everyone made to leave, except the 6th years, who were to get their new timetables. James and Lily were about to leave when they were stopped by Professor McGonagall, "Come with me, Move along there Black and Jones!"

She turned walked out of the Great Hall, with James and Lily on her heel. She stopped in front of a huge portrait and said, "Amortentia." and walked in the portrait as it opened to reveal another huge room.

It had a red wallpaper with the Gryffindor Lion, red couch with yellow stripes, 2 study desks, and 2 doors, one with Lily's signature and the other with James'. In short, it was just like the Gryffindor common room, only a deserted

They were finally aware of Professor McGonagall's absence; she must have thought that they needed time to observe their room more carefully.

They sat down on the couch and started talking and, suddenly, the doors burst open and the 2 marauders, bar Peter, came in, looking at the room in awe.

"So," James started slowly,"watcha doin' here?"

"What do you mean?" Remus asked, winking at Lily.

"Simply what I said!"

"Aren't we allowed to see our best mate?" Sirius answered, ruffling James' hair.

"But... How did you get the password?!" James said, looking perplexed but seemed to be enjoying his friends' company, all the same.

"Simple-" Sirius started.

"- we just followed you and Lily here -" Remus continued, grinning.

"- and heard the password -"

"- waited for McGonagall to come out -"

"- and simply walked in!"

Even Lily seemed bewildered but quickly rid her face of the expression as Sirius turned to look at her.

"And speaking of Lily-Flower, how could you? I thought I knew you!"

"What do you mean?" She asked, turning to James, who looked at Sirius with annoyance.

"We... erm... we had a bet saying that if you became my friend in the 1st week, then Sirius would give 20 Galleons or if you didn't, vice-versa!" He quickly replied, before turning to Sirius with a cheeky grin, "Now where's my money?"

Sirius reluctantly handed the 20 galleons over.

They talked for the rest of the night before they all went to sleep on the couch, too lazy to move.


	3. The Distraction

**The Distraction**

The Potions class doors burst open and James ran in along with Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

"Lily-Flower, help us!" Sirius said in a whining whisper, turning to Lily.

"What did you do this time?!" Lily asked, looking exasperated.

"We... erm... we might have turned some Slytherins' heads into Pumpkins!" Lily sighed heavily as Professor Slughorn looked at them.

"Merlin! You look you've done something wrong!"

They familiarized him with what they had done and at the end, he gawked at them, they conceived that he was about to shout at them when he threw his head back and laughed out loud. He told them to settle down. Lily knew he wouldn't shout at them because he just loved pranks, whether done to his students or not, he would always protect the Marauders.

The doors swiftly opened as they settled down.

"There you are! I want you in my office right now!... What are you waiting for!" She added as the Marauders stood frozen to the spot.

"BOYS, IT'S TIME TO INITIATE ESCAPE PLAN 3.56 DASH B BRACKETED COLUMN TWENTY FOUR UNDERLINED PARAGRAPH EIGHTEEN HIGHLIGHTED TEXT TWELVE QUOTED TEXT MARKED F FOUR-EIGHTY-TEN-NINE-NEGATIVE TWO SUBDIVISION EIGHT - " Sirius was cut off by a confused McGonagall.

"What are you doing, Black?"

Sirius watched as James, Remus, and Peter run away.

"Distracting you!" Then he too ran away behind his 3 friends.

Professor McGonagall shook her head and thought.

 _'I wish they never grow up!'_

* * *

Lily was smiling at the action.

' _Merlin! It's the 1st day and they've started pranking! But I hope they don't get into trouble... WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?'_

* * *

Severus observed as Lily smiled at Potter and felt anger and jealousy bubbling up in his chest; He loved Lily since the day he met her up until the present and he still loves her, but because of an accident in Year 5 when he had called her a M**blood, their friendship had never been the same... in fact, they didn't even have a friendship anymore, but that didn't stop him from about her.

* * *

The Marauders were running through the corridors and bumped into someone. They looked to see their Head of House with Madam Hooch.

"Hello, my dear Minnie!" Sirius exclaimed, giving a forceful grin her way,"You wouldn't do this really, right?"

"Try me!" She said, with a challenging look on her face.

Sirius gulped and tried to run away but McGonagall caught him and dragged him, followed by the others, towards Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Professor McGonagall, good to see you again! And... what have they done now?" He said, staring at the 4 students.

"Oh, nothing, all we did was turn some Slytherins' heads into Pumpkins!" James and Sirius said, grinning at their Headmaster, who was looking slightly... Proud?

McGonagall walked out of the office, leaving Albus to deal with the Marauders.

As soon the door had closed, Albus gestured them to sit and they did as they were told.

"Sherbet Lemons?" They ate gratefully, had some tea and talked for, at least, 15 minutes, before Albus changed the subject.

"So, you said that you had turned a few Slytherins' heads into Pumpkins? I have to say I expected better of you! Pumpkins are so old-fashioned! Next time - yes there will be a next time - I want to hear that you have turned them into books or quills! 10 points to Gryffindor each!" Dumbledore said in a stern voice but was smiling all the same.

* * *

Lily was sitting in the Great Hall, chewing on her nails and worrying about James. Hestia was sitting alongside her and continuously muttering comfort to her best friend. The doors swiftly opened and in came the Marauders, all smiling. Lily jumped off her seat and ran to them.

"What happened? Are you in detention? Tell me everything! Are they taking away your badge? Are they - "

"Slow down there, Lilykins! Nothing's wrong! We are fine!" James answered smiling at her. They were now aware of the silence that had swept over the Hall the moment their conversation started. They were getting some surprised, some happy and some glares (It was Lily who was receiving the glares from other girls). It felt as if the hall had been blown up as everyone started talking.

Sirius walked over to Hestia, randomly winking at girls, and finally sat down beside Hestia and placed a hand on her shoulder. James put his hand on Lily's shoulder, the other hand running through his hair and sat down on the other side of Hestia.

They explained what happened and Lily's mood changed from worry to anger.

"WHAT? HE GAVE YOU 10 POINTS EACH FOR A PRANK! HE EVEN TOLD YOU WHAT YOU SHOULD DO NEXT TIME! NEXT TIME?! THERE SHOULDN'T BE A NEXT TIME!" She shrieked.

James tried to calm her down but it was a very feeble attempt as she continued about school rules and that the Headmaster should not show favouritism.

Finally, it was time to go to bed. The Marauders, obviously, slept in James' room while Alice, Marlene, and Hestia were with Lily. Their night was filled with not sleep, but laughter. It as almost 2:30 when Lily said that they had enough for a day and they needed to get to their classes the next day. Reluctantly, they all laid down and not it hadn't been 2 minutes before they were asleep.


	4. A Headache and Potion

**A Headache and Potion**

Lily woke up in the Head's Room, looking around and sat bolt upright when she noticed it was 10:30 PM, half-hour later than her usual time. She quickly dressed and ran downstairs, her bag in her doors opened to the Great Hall, as Lily entered just to take an apple and head to the Library. As she reached the Gryffindor Table, Hestia pulled her down, ignoring Lily's protests and managed to keep her quiet as James stood on the table.

"Mr Potter! Get Down!" McGonagall shrieked.

"Aww! Come on Minnie! A little fun won't hurt!" Sirius pouted.

James just started as though nothing happened.

"Hello Everyone!" There was a murmur of response, "I have a very important announcement to make:

Lily Evans, our _beloved_ Head Girl, has finally found my Charming side! Now we are _finally_ friends!" He concluded dramatically.

The Hall chuckled at his happiness on just becoming friends with Lily Evans. Everyone knew that he had been after her since their 1st year. He even proposed to her in 2nd and 3rd year! So this must have been a _huge_ achievement.

The Breakfast passed in peace as the 4 friends talked to the Marauders, Lily receiving a lot of glares from other girls. Everything was perfect but that feeling quickly ended as Snape walked over to the Gryffindor table. Lily saw him walking over, quickly packed and started leaving the table, her friends and the Pranksters on her heel.

"Lily! Lily, please wait - " She heard a voice call, no doubt Snape's.

But Lily just ignored him and kept walking. She didn't have time for such traitors.

Snape caught her hand but she yanked it out of his grip and entered the Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall looked up as they entered, and she attempted to hide her shock at the 4 boys. They were never early. Except... well... Remus, none of them were ever early!

They sat down and started talking as McGonagall prepared for the lesson.

 _'Lily does have a good influence on them! I just hope this continues!'_ McGonagall thought.

The class started filling in 2 minutes later.

"So, today we will be learning about Animagi. Who can tell me - Yes Mr Potter and Black?"

"Animagi are Wizards - " James started.

" - or Witches who can - " Sirius continued.

" - transform into animals."

"There is a very difficult spell - "

" - you need to perform which is one reason - "

" - the Ministry keeps tabs on them!" They concluded together while everyone watched them as if they were watching a Tennis match. They were surprised that they knew something even Lily Evans didn't know.

"Correct!" McGonagall said slowly, still shocked.

 _'Wow! I didn't know Lily would have such a great influence on him!'_

"Now, what is the difference between a Werewolf and an Animagus?"

Sirius raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr Black?"

"An Animagus has better hair."

Remus raises his hand.

"Well, Werewolves are taller, generally speaking."

" _Well,_ Animagi have better bodies!"

"I second that! I also second that Animagi have better hair!" James joined the conversation.

Class: ...

"Animagi are better!" James and Sirius concluded.

"While I appreciate the compliments, that is _not_ the answer I was looking for!" McGonagall said exasperatedly.

Although, she didn't have time to explain as it was time for Potions. Lily and her friends stood up and left the class, The Marauders just behind them. Lily walked to the class as she noticed that her friends were waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. Lily and James entered the class and took their seats.

"Ah, you both are early! Are you alright, Lily? He asked as Lily winced.

"Fine." She muttered, rubbing her temple and suddenly having a headache.

Slughorn didn't have time to say: 'I know better!', because the rest of the class came in.

"Today, you all will be making a headache cure and Lily is going to drink the best one! Begin!" He told.

 _'WHAT?!_ 'Lily thought while staring at him in disbelief.

James and the rest of the Gryffindors looked at her, worry clear on their faces, but they started anyway.

"Times... UP!" Slughorn said after a few minutes.

He proceeded to check everyone's potions backing away at some and smiling at others. He finally stopped at one and filled a vial, passing it on to Lily, who was frozen to the spot. He had taken it out of _Snape's_ potion.

She had no choice but to take a deep breath and swallow it.

She did as told and felt drowsy. Instead of decreasing, it increased to boiling point. She was on the brink of unconsciousness. Her eyes had gone blurry and she fell into some strong but comfortable arms. People were talking but she could only hear bits.

"Lily! Lily, wake up! Come..."

She was in the blissful state of unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **HESTIA'S P.O.V**_

I watched in pure horror as Lily collapsed on James and hit her head on the table. I ran over to Lily as fast as possible and tried to wake up her up.

"Lily! Lily, wake up! Come on, James we need to get her to Madam Pomfrey!" He stood up, Lily's limp form in his hands. Alice and Marlene came over as well with the Marauders at their heels.

I turned around, glaring at Snape before doing so, and lead James and the rest from the classroom.

* * *

Lily woke up tightened her grip on the person she felt sitting beside her. She heard a gasp and tried to open her eyes, but the light was too bright. The light suddenly went dim and she opened her eyes and her free hand immediately went to her forehead, which she regretted as it only caused more pain.

"Oh My Merlin! Thank god you're awake!"

"What happened?" Lily muttered sitting up straight.

"Well... Snape gave you the Headache cure, but I think he might have mixed something in it, anyways, when you drank it, you collapsed but James caught you and you hit your head on the table. And Slughorn didn't even do anything! He just sat there, staring! Dumbledore's having a word with him right now. Good thing to!" Hestia explained at top speed as Lily listened with rapt attention.

After, what seemed like 1 hour, Lily was allowed to go.


	5. The Full Moon

**So this is one of the _very_ few chapters in this FanFiction that Peter Pettigrew is going to appear. I am going to exclude him as much as possible but as this can't be possible for this chapter, I had to include him, though rather reluctantly. **

**Enjoy!**

 **TheMarauders123**

* * *

 **The Full Moon**

Lily was relaxing in the common room when she heard a door open. She looked around but couldn't see anyone and none of the doors were open. Thinking it was just probably a trick or something, Lily walked upstairs to her bedroom to complete the Transfiguration essay.

The door to the entrance opened and closed. No-one could be seen coming in or going out. James suddenly appeared out of thin air - or it may seem like thin air - and shot down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room.

He stopped outside, seeing his 3 best friends. James, Sirius, and Peter slipped under the invisibility cloak as Madam Pomfrey came into view. She walked down the corridors, followed closely by Remus and, invisible of course, James, Sirius, and Peter. After, what seemed like an eternity, Madam Pomfrey was standing in front of an immobilized Whomping Willow, muttering things to Remus, though they only caught 'Brave' and 'Little Longer' they knew what she was talking about.

They looked back at the Castle and wished that none of them had seen James, Sirius or Peter. When they next looked back, they saw Remus going through the tunnel of the Whomping Willow and Madam Pomfrey leaving. The moment she was out of sight, James pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and, where 3 17-year-olds were supposed to be, there were 3 animals, a stag, a dog and a rat. The Rat touched a branch on the tree and it froze in an instant. It ran down the same tunnel as Remus and saw the boy transform into a Werewolf. The Werewolf followed his friends outside the tunnel and howled as soon as the full moon came into sight.

* * *

 **Lily's P.O.V.**

I sat awake in my room, doing my Transfiguration essay as I heard a howl and looked outside.

 _'Full Moon! How could I forget? Poor Remus! All alo - James! He - no! He wouldn't! Would he?'_ I thought, my hands shaking wildly.

I ran to James' room and found what I had dreaded. James was gone! Gone! I checked for his wand but it was also gone! So was his Invisibility Cloak! I heard another howl and looked out the window. Not only was there a Werewolf but 3 animals accompanying it. A stag, a dog and, after a bunch estimations, a rat.

That was a bit strange as there weren't many animals like that going around the Hogwarts Grounds.

 _'Unless - No, they can't be **that** dumb! Can they?'_

* * *

Remus sat in the Hospital Wing after one heck of a night. He was scratched all over, his friends were sitting at the end of his bed and he couldn't help but smile as they goofed around.

"I think Lily saw us, though." James said conversationally, immediately getting Remus' attention.

"What?!" Remus sat straight.

"I _think,_ okay! Not know!"

"Wow, Prongsie! You think? I didn't know you could!" Sirius said, winking at James.

"Yeah, well, if you hadn't been so caught up in your so-called 'good looks' then you would have known things even Remus doesn't!"

Sirius was about to reply but was cut off before he could say a word.

"Guys! Take this seriously! No Puns Sirius!" Remus added as Sirius opened his mouth again and closed it with an innocent look at him.

"We'll just have to ask her!"

"Are you out of your mind?"

"He doesn't have a mind!"

"Hey!"

"Stop!"

Everyone, once again, turned their attention towards the Prefect.

"James is right! We will have to ask her! But just forget this for the moment, Okay?"

"Yes, sir!" James and Sirius saluted.

"Okay." Peter squeaked.

* * *

"Hey! Lily!" Remus called after being dismissed from the infirmary. They were currently in the Great Hall, where the rest of the school, obviously including Sirius, were having Lunch. Remus had been dismissed by Madam Pomfrey and, after having a few words with her, he made his way down to the Great Hall with his companions.

"Yes?" She asked while frowning.

"I was wondering if you and Hestia would like to play Truth and Dare with us?"

"We'd love to!" Though she inwardly absolutely despised the idea of having to spend time with James and Sirius. But she and Hestia had nothing to do so... Why not?

* * *

James looked over to where Lily was sitting as his best friend practically dug in the food. Sirius had a huge appetite and you can't deny it in any way.

When Remus started asking Lily if she would want to play Truth and Dare with us, James grabbed his Partner in Crime's hair and dragged him from the hall, as it was the only way to make him get away from food.

"Hey! Not the hair! My beautiful hair! Jamsie!" Sirius whined.

James ignored him and only let go when they were in the Heads Room. He had kept hold of Sirius' hair, thinking he may attempt to run back to his glorious food, as it had happened countless times before.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! Hopefully, the others will be much longer! Hope you like it!**

 **TheMarauders123**


	6. Truth or Dare?

**Truth or Dare?**

"Ok, so... Lily! Truth or Dare?" James asked. He, Lily, Hestia, Sirius, and Remus were sitting in a circle in the Heads Room as the Gryffindor Common Room was quite vociferous, taking turns to give others dares or ask them questions.

"Truth!" She replied after a moment's thought.

"Do you like Snivellus?"

"Actually, I don't like him at all!"

"We told you!" James and Sirius looked pointedly at Remus, who sighed and handed over 5 galleons to each.

"Lily, it's your turn."

"Right! Uh, Remus! Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!"

Sirius dramatically put his hand over his heart, "True Marauders only choose Dare! Who are you and what have you done with the real Remus?!" He asked dramatically.

"What is your deepest, darkest secret?" Lily asked, ignoring Sirius.

"Guys? Should I tell her?" "Well if we're going to be friends with her then we should probably tell her." James slowly muttered.

"Ok, don't freak out but... I'm-a-werewolf!" he said at top speed.

Lily just stared at him. Remus felt uneasy under the intense gaze of the red-head.

"I know." She simply stated.

"Please don't think badly of - Wait! You know?!" Remus changed tracks as he realized what Lily had said.

"Yes! I knew it since the 2nd year!"

"You did?!"

"Yes!"

"Does anyone else know?"

"No!"

"How did you find out?"

"It was obvious, really! I thought you were smart! How many times has your Grandmother died? How many time have your Mother and Uncle caught a cold or a fever? And why always on the full moon?!"

"Wow! Lily, you are smart! And you aren't smart for nothing!"

"Thank you for telling me! I didn't even know!" Lily said, sarcasm lacing each word.

"You are welcome!"

Lily glowered at Sirius before turning to the others.

"Ok, Wh - SIRIUS!" She shrieked, soaking wet.

The person in question had his wand out and pointed at the now soggy Lily Evans and was laughing so hard that tears were leaking from his stormy grey eyes. With one wave of her wand, Lily was dry but still angry at the person who had caused her outburst. The others considered Sirius lucky to be alive as no-one ever dared to mess with Lily Evans' famous temper.

"Anyways," Remus waited till Lily had cooled down before continuing, "Ok, Sirius it's your turn."

"James! He replied without thinking, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"Learn something, Remus!" He brought up the point from before when Remus had chosen Truth instead of Dare.

"Whatever! Just give him the Dare!"

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on!"

Remus was about to attack him but Sirius had started talking again.

"I dare you, Prongs, to propose to Minnie!"

"Ok, I'll do it after the game - "

"Oh, but, you have to do it now, my raven-haired friend!"

"What? But right now everyone is having lunch!"

"Exactly! Do it in front of everyone! Now!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

"Go on! Shoo!"

James reluctantly stood up and left the Heads' Room. What he was unaware of was that the others had cast a disillusionment charm on themselves. He made his way to the Great Hall and then the Staff table but didn't have to go far as Professor McGonagall was coming towards him. He made his way to her and cut her off before she could say another word. The talking, laughing and eating seized as he bent down on his knees, aware of all the eyes on him and made a mental note to kill Sirius after this.

"Would you, my dear Minnie, do the honour of marrying me?" He said, pulling out a silver ring with a small diamond on which Sirius had given him for the dare.

McGonagall stared at him for full 10 seconds and then regained her stern figure and docked 20 points from Gryffindor and gave him a weeks' worth detention.

James headed back to the Heads Room to find all his _amazing_ friends trying to keep a straight face and he knew they had seen all of it. He silently cursed them and sat down to resume their little game.

"Alright, James, it's your turn," Hestia said, wiping her tears.

"Lily, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to prank Snivellus!"

"Ok!"

Everyone stared at her in shock, "You will?!"

"Yeah! So when should I do it?"

"By tomorrow!"

"Ok! Here's the plan..."

* * *

 **Amna:** Happy?


	7. Sorry!

**Hey Guys,**

 **I am afraid I won't be uploading much from this day onwards 'til at least the beginning of June as I have my exams coming up and with all the studying, I can barely fit this in my list (Sorry Amna ;p). I am also lost on what prank should I use and I would more than appreciate it if any of you could help me with that. I** ** _do_** **have many pranks but they are all those boring, simple, 100-times-used pranks and I want something which is not used very much.**

 **Again, I am very sorry I can't upload but if I get a useful suggestion I'll try to upload it much earlier than I plan to. I searched for a few but, again, they re all those boring, simple, 100-times-used pranks so... Help Me!**

 **Until then,**

 **TheMrauders123**


End file.
